worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Dryad Forest
The Dryad Forest is the home of the Dryad people. It is considered to be sacred ground, and most do not venture inside. The Dryad Forest is located south of Cartham City, accessible by a bridge over the Uiscan River. Directly to the south of the forest is an Ancient Temple. History Era of Creation It is believed by many that the Dryad Forest is the source of life. The Dryad race is known to be very ancient, and are believed to maintain the order of life. Indeed, the Dryad villages were well-established by the time House Fischbach rose to power. The forest has never been invaded by a military force, and as such is considered to be a safe haven. The Great War During the Great War, the Fungalia epidemic reached an all-time high. Geography The Craobh River flows through the center of the forest, and is lined by some of the most beautiful trees in the forest. The Sacred Forest Meadow is located in the center of the forest. Subregions * The Arbor Adjacent regions * Cartham City, north * Carthian Hills, south * Carthian Sea, west * Flower Fields, east * Gate of the Goddess, northwest Known settlements * Ailmwell * Beithdale * Caithne * Collwood * Crithach Hill * Duirville * Fearnshot * Feorus * Findcholl * Funger * Huathberry * Idath * Idhodan * Lem * Luisne * Mapleton * Nuinbury * Quertbridge * Ruisburg * Sailleford * Straife * Tinnebrook * Wisteria Resources Wild creatures * Badgers * Bats * Bees * Boars * Capybaras * Crows * Direbadgers * Direboars * Direwolves * Elk * Forest drakes * Forest landwyrms * Foxes * Giants * Goblins * Green dragons * Hawks * Hedgehogs * Mandrakes * Naiads * Owls * Owlbears * Phooka * Porcupines * Racoons * Ravens * Skunks * Spiders * Spotted deer * Stag beetles * Toads * Turtles * Unicorns * Wasps * Wolves Characteristics The area is actually very ancient, despite the still flourishing life there, as thousands upon thousands of long-deceased Dryads are buried there, their burial trees old and gnarled. The forest is divided based on the types of Dryads that live there. Each type of tree has its own region in which to live. The village of Mapleton, inhabited by the Maple Dryads, is in the center of the Maple region, where the most common tree is a maple. This is true for all Dryad villages. To the Northeast, there is a special quarantined area, full of mushrooms and Dryads who have caught the Fungalia virus. Those who take sick willingly move to the quarantined area for the rest of their days. It is said that no Dryad can leave the woods, or they will die. This, however, is proven wrong by the Dryads who live in Cartham and various other settlements throughout the country. Throughout the forest there are abandoned mossy cottages, tree houses and other abandoned structures. Some are still very intact, with their furniture and other possessions still inside in preserved condition. It is rumored that, in the center of the forest, there is one large tree with a branch from each type of Dryad, symbolizing the races' unity. This tree has never been found. Category:Forests Category:Places in the Sacred Lands